


Five Unpleasant Experiences Kirk Went Through And One Time Bones Made It All Better

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: McKirk Genderswap Fics [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Bones fixes Kirk, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Leonard McCoy, Genderswap, Horror, Kirk Whump, Near Death Experiences, Torture, read with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is always there to fix Kirk after his near death experiences. How long does it take him to realize how much he really needs her to fix up his heart, too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Unpleasant Experiences Kirk Went Through And One Time Bones Made It All Better

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Kirk gets majorly hurt again. I'm so cruel!! Number five is kind of dark, so beware if you don't go for gore.

1.Yeah, James T. Kirk was really sick of being choked. First it was Spock, then the Romulans, then Klingons and now it was an angry alien nobleman who thought Kirk had insulted him and his entire family. Jim had looked frantically at Uhura to see what he'd done wrong and she'd looked confused herself, so he knew he was in trouble. But that was a risk they ran in dealing with unknown species. The riled up being grabbed Kirk by the throat and started choking the life out of him with a terrifying strength. 

Jim's eyes bugged out as he desperately struggled to break the grip on his throat. Thanks to some quick emergency diplomacy from Spock and Uhura, the furry creature let the captain go before he passed out, but Jim couldn't talk for a solid week afterwards. Bones joked it was a refreshing break from his annoying yammering. Jim glared and pouted. Some friend SHE was. 

2.Captured by a rebel group in the middle of negotiating a treaty, Jim was highly alarmed by being thrown down, bound and gagged, in front of a fearsome humanoid alien carrying a giant axe. The creature leered and snarled something in a language Kirk didn't understand before grabbing him by the hair and yanking his head back to get easy access to his neck.  
He rubbed the blade lightly against the Captain's throat, causing a trickle of blood to run down Jim's neck. He was shoved forward again until his head rested on a dirty, blood smeared stump that served as the execution block. 

He shut his eyes and hoped it would be over quickly, but phaser fire erupted in the distance as shouts came from familiar voices closing in. The executioner whirled to face the rescue party, but went down in a blast of fire. Jim was pulled to safety by the ever-faithful Spock and he could have hugged his first officer he was so relieved. Leah McCoy expressed her relief by thoroughly chewing out the captain and giving him a tetanus hypo. "You never know where those blades have been, Jim. Don't glare at me like that!! I'm only doing my job, keeping your sorry hide in one piece." 

 

3.The Klingons knew how to get captives to talk alright. Strapped  
down to what looked like an electric chair from the early twentieth century, they'd deliver a nasty shock every time the captain didn't give them what they wanted to know. It was absolutely brutal and as the shocks slowly were increased, Jim wondered how much more his heart could take before it killed him. 

He wished Bones was there to hypo those bastards and save the day. He'd ran into electric fences by accident, but that was nothing compared to the voltage he was getting here. As he panted and jerked from the last jolt, a different kind of tingle filled him, and he wound up collapsed on the floor of the transporter room. 

"Bones!" He gasped, as a familiar face looked worriedly down at him. "What happened, Jim?" she asked, scanning him. He made an attempt to sit up and fell over, his body too shaky from the electricity. "Torture by electricity......shocked me over and over.....I'll be all right in a few minutes." "Sure you will!" she snorted and hauled him to Medbay. 

4.Kirk had been stranded on a rocky, desolate, planet for over two weeks. If he didn't go insane from the solitude and boredom and throw himself off a ledge, he'd end up starving to death. The emergency rations had run out despite his careful planning to make them last as long as possible.  
They wouldn't have if he'd had the foresight to restock the shuttle before he'd left the Enterprise on what was supposed to be a short hop to another planet to bring back an ambassador--a very fussy individual who wouldn't trust anyone but the captain to fly him around. Unfortunately, the shuttle had experienced a power failure, forcing an emergency landing on the closet solid ground available. He was a little disappointed that Spock was taking so long to find him. 

"You're slipping, Commander." He muttered to himself in a rather delirious haze. He'd be out of water soon, too, and then it was only a matter of time. Bones was probably going crazy and yelling at Spock for being so slow. He smiled to himself thinking about her. Boy, he should have told her how much he'd really cared about her while he'd still had the chance. 

Even inside the shuttle, the heat and thirst was becoming too much and he didn't bother trying to get up anymore. He didn't know how long he'd drifted in and out before a voice was calling his name and he blinked to see his favorite doctor wiping his face with something cool. 

"Leah..." He whisper-croaked, "Am I dead yet? Is this an illusion?" "No, Jim." She said, the corner of her mouth trembling a little. "The green-blooded hobgoblin got you out of that hellhole. You're safe now, but it was a close one." "Good," he whispered, "because I refused to die without seeing your pretty face one last time." She sniffled. "Infant!"  
Were those tears in her eyes?

 

5.Leah's normally steady hands shook as she sank into her office after finishing up surgery on Jim. It had taken every ounce of skill in her surgeon's hands to repair the damaged ones of her captain. Jim's life wasn't in any danger this time, but the horror of what had happened on that barbaric planet would stay with her for a long time.  
Spock had called her out of the blue, requesting her presence with the away team, because the captain had been found after being missing for two days and they weren't sure if they could move him in the condition he was in.

"And just what condition would that be, Commander?" She'd asked tensely. What had that knucklehead captain done this time? Spock's answer had her grabbing her bag and racing to the transporter room that she normally avoided like the plague.

"He is....pinned to the wall by metal spikes through his hands." The Commander sounded extremely pained by the sight and no wonder.  
Those words echoed through her mind as she was beaming down and she tried not to imagine the worst. 

When Spock ushered her in to a primitive, wooden, cell-like enclosure, she gasped and fell on her knees beside the captain, who was, surprisingly, conscious, despite the fact he was rather bruised, dried blood crusted under his nose, and his hands were literally nailed to the wall above his head, oozing fresh blood down his arms. 

"What sort of sick, twisted, psychos could do such a thing?" She muttered, examining the bleeding palms. "Don't know, Bones," Kirk gritted out. "They did this while I was unconscious and were long gone by the time I came to. Makes me miss good old fashioned manacles." 

She almost sobbed seeing the blue eyes dull with pain and pulled her face into a fierce scowl to avoid giving into her emotions. "I'll get you out of here, Jim, if It's the last thing I do!" She said determinedly, gently giving him a hypo to help the pain. How dare they mutilate his beautiful hands?! 

"Thanks, Bones," he whispered as the stuff took effect. That thanks alone was enough to indicate he was seriously hurting, since he whined over every hypo normally. 

In the end, they had to numb him and carefully pound on the nails (which stuck out clear through to the outside of the hut/cell) from the wrong end to get them pushed out enough to be able to free them from the wood without hurting him anymore. Jim looked on in a sort of horrified detachment as she carefully removed the sharp-tipped but smooth metal from his bloodied palms, cursing inwardly at the monsters who'd done such a thing. It was like something from a horror movie (especially to Spock, who was looking very pale) and when they were back on the ship and the surgery was finished, she went straight to engineering and begged Scotty for his strongest stuff. After which she curled up and cried, thinking of Jim and his big, strong, constantly in motion hands.

+1 After that nightmarish experience, Jim was laid up for a while and banned from away missions until Leah determined his hands were healed enough to hold a phaser. She still didn't know how much nerve damage there was and she warned Jim as she changed the dressings one day. 

"Right now, all I want is to be able to feed myself again," he sighed, "I hate being helpless." "I know you do, Jim," she said patiently as she gently spread an antibiotic on first one palm, then another, glad to see the wounds were healing. "This will take time." She sighed. "The poor Vulcan was so agitated by this, I made him take time off. Sulu's got the con now." Jim made a sympathetic face. "Poor Spock. Considering how Vulcan hands supposedly work, it would be even worse torture for him. I'm glad it was me." 

He fell silent for a while then spoke up as Leah rebandaged his hands. "You know, Bones, I never told you how how much I appreciate you." "You sure don't!" She snorted. "Always whinin' and moanin' over every little checkup. It's worse than pulling teeth to get you to a physical." She was ignoring the fact that she'd often dreamed of those hands on HER, but that was neither here nor there. 

He looked sheepish, then chuckled. "I meant as a person, Bones. You're my best friend, you're my life-saver, you're my fixer-upper, you're.....an amazing, gorgeous woman and I'm really glad you're here." Leah turned red as his sweet compliments washed over her. "You flatterer," she said, unused to being called gorgeous, "Bet you say that to all the girls." 

"No I don't, Bones," he said quietly.  
She looked in his eyes and saw an expression there that mesmerized her and set her heart pounding. "Jim, are you sayin?...." She trailed off, unable to believe it was true, but irrationally hoping it was. He lifted one bandaged hand and ran the fingertips over her cheek lightly. "I'm saying, Leah H. McCoy, that I've fallen for my best friend, which is you." She shivered a bit and took hold of the hurt hand, caressing it gently. "I hope you mean that, Jim. Because I'm not the kind of girl that does no strings attached."  
Jim smiled at her again, which caused that little flip in her stomach. 

"Oh, I totally mean it, Bones. I realized when I was stranded on that desert planet and thinking I was going to die, how stupid I was for not telling you how I felt. Then, when I got back, I chickened out again. But sitting there in that dirty hut, unable to escape, and trying not to puke or pass out at the feel of the nails in my hands, I thought about all the things I loved about you and it was a pretty long list." 

"Oh, you crazy, fool-brain man, what am I going to do with you?" Leah said fondly, blinking at the moisture in her eyes. Jim batted his eyelashes imploringly. "Go out with me?"

"Finally, you come up with a good idea, Darlin," she whispered in his ear a little shyly.  
Chapel noticed the doctor looked rather flushed and rumpled emerging from Jim's room sometime later, but she only smiled and thought it was about time.


End file.
